Marmorihauta
by Swissy-chan
Summary: Sveitsi on kävelyllä Alppien läheisyydessä, ja muistelee vanhoja tapahtumia, sekä pikkusiskoaan Liechtensteinia, jota hän ei enää koskaan näe.


**Marmorihauta**

**Disclaimer: **En omista tarinan hahmoja, vaan ne kuuluvat Hidekaz Himeruyalle!

**Warnings: **Sisältää hahmokuoleman ja useita flashbackeja.

Sveitsi kuljeksi yksinään metsässä, saappaat jalassa ja metsästyskivääri olalla. Puiden takana kohosivat Alpit, kylminä ja korkeina, lumiset huiput piirtyen vasten kirkkaan sinistä taivasta. Nuori mies huokaisi ja kohotti katseensa puiden latvoihin, vuorten suuri hahmo heijastui hänen vihreisiin silmiinsä. Surumielinen hymy hiipi yleensä niin välinpitämättömille kasvoille lumen kimmeltäessä vuorilla kuin timantit aamuauringossa. Ja hän muisti; moni ei sitä tiennyt, mutta hän muisti erään kerran, kun he Liechtensteinin kanssa kävelivät tässä samaisessa metsässä kauniina kevätaamuna.

Liechtenstein, hänen nuori pikkusisarensa...

_Flashback_

"Sveitsi?"

"Niin?"

"Eikö täällä olekin kaunista?"

Hetken hiljaisuus ja vilkaisu Alpeille päin. "On."

Rusetti heilahti tytön nyökätessä. "Kevät on kaunis." Taas hetken hiljaisuus, ennen kuin tyttö jatkoi hieman epäröiden, aavistuksen hiljaisemmalla äänellä: "Minä pelkään talvea. Vihaan ja pelkään."

Isoveli katsahti sisartaan. Tyttö puri huultaan.

"Koska silloin sinä et ole luonani", hän kuiskasi. Tyttö vietti talvensa naapurissa, Venäjän ja tämän sisarten, Ukrainan ja Valko-Venäjän, luona.

"Mutta", tyttö kohotti jälleen katseensa ja kaksikko pysähtyi. "Sinun vuoksesi minä kestän aina talven yli, ensimmäiseen kevätpäivään saakka. Odotan sinua, ja tiedän että tulet aina. Siksi kestän yli pimeimmänkin talven, sillä tiedän, että kevään tullen tulet taas hakemaan minut luoksesi."

Hiljaisuus sisarusten välillä kesti hetken. Samanväriset silmät kohtasivat, rusetti heilahti nuoremman päässä.

"Ja sitten", hän kuiskasi. "Saan taas seurata sinua, oppia sinulta ja tulla samanlaiseksi kuin sinä. Ja niin kuin kevät seuraa talvea, seuraan minä sinua, aina maailman loppuun saakka!"

_End of Flashback_

Sveitsi muisti ne sanat hyvin. Hän ei ollut koskaan kiittänyt sisartaan, ei noista sanoista tai ainaisesta huolenpidosta, ylipäätään mistään. Hän ei vain ollut osannut. Ja nyt, kun vuoret siinä kohosivat hänen edessään aamuauringon kullan säihkyessä puuterilumessa, häntä kadutti. Niin paljon jäi sanomatta, niin paljon jäi kiittämättä, niin paljon jäi kokematta.

Ja niin lyhyeksi jäi pikkusisaren elämä.

_Another Flashback_

Sveitsi oli haavoittunut. Englannin ampuma luoti oli lävistänyt vasemman käden ja verta valui nyt vihreälle takille ja siitä märkään maahan. Kesäinen ukkosmyrsky pauhasi taistelevien ryhmien yllä ja toisen ryhmittymän sielu, blondi nuorukainen, istui nyt polviensa päällä kättään puristaen. Jos hän nyt näyttäisi tunteensa tai luopuisi leikistä, se olisi heidän loppunsa. Oli taisteltava huolimatta käden viiltävästä kivusta, ammuttava yhdellä kädellä tarkasti kuin pikkutarkka siivoushullu.

Ja hän ampui.

Taistelun jälkeen, sisareensa nojaten hän poistui taistelukentältä, jättäen hävinneen osapuolen tovereidensa haltuun. Kyllä he osaisivat näitä käsitellä.

Ja kotona oli Liechtenstein puhdistanut haavat, niin suuret kuin pienetkin, ja sitonut käden tukevasti pienillä käsillään, keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan koko operaation ajan.

Omista haavoistaan hän ei sanonut mitään, ei enää älähtänytkään, vaikka sateessa oli vielä itkenyt kivusta poskeen tulleesta viillosta, josta valunut veri oli tahrinut pienet, pehmeät kasvot.

_End of this Flashback_

Haavaa vasemmassa kädessä kihelmöi. Sveitsi muisti hyvin tuon moniviikkoisen taistelun ja sen jälkeiset päivät kotona pikkusisaren hoivissa. Ja vain pari kuukautta sen jälkeen oli Preussi leikitellyt kemikaaleilla ja räjäyttänyt laboratorionsa tuhoisin seurauksin.

Vaistomaisesti Sveitsi hipaisi vasenta kättään. Olkapäässä sijaitsevan vanhemman arven alla tuoreempi jälki oli edelleen parantumisvaiheessa. Huokaisten blondi lähti kiipeämään ylös vuoren rinnettä kohti pientä kielekettä vähän matkaa vuoren juurelta ylöspäin.

_A Flashback_

Sveitsi tarkkaili tapahtumia ikkunasta. Oli virhe päästää Liechtenstein kirjuriksi Preussin laboratorioon, hän tunsi sen luissaan. Vihreät silmät tarkkailivat valkeaan työtakkiin sonnustautunutta platinablondia nuortamiestä, jonka takana pienikokoisempi vaaleahiuksinen tyttö kirjoitti ahkerasti muistiinpanoja.

Ja sitten miehen punaiset silmät havaitsivat tunkeilijat ikkunan takana.

"Hoi!" hän huusi lähestyessään ikkunaa uhkaavasti. "Tämä on yksityinen laboratorio, eikä sinulla..." Miehen uhittelun katkaisi hätääntynyt huuto: "Preussi!" ja räjähdys, jonka voima paiskasi miehen ikkunan läpi ja suoraan pois tieltä kyyristyneen blondin yli ruoholle liikkumattomaksi mytyksi.

Blondi juoksi laboratorioon. Hänen oikea silmänsä oli käyttökelvoton; silmäkulman oli lävistänyt ikkunasta lentänyt lasinsirpale, mutta mies ei huomannut sitä. Kaikki sisällä oli säpäleinä; lasinsirpaleita lojui pitkin poikin ja erilaiset litkut olivat levinneet lattialle sihisten ja syövyttäen kaikkea tielleen osuvaa.

Kuten esimerkiksi pienen, vaaleahiuksisen tytön.

_End of a Flashback_

Sveitsi saapui kielekkeelle. Paikka oli sen verran matalalla, että tänne tuli hetkellisesti kevät, vaikka yleensä vuorella oli lunta kaikkialla ja kaikkina vuodenaikoina.

Ja siellä, kukkimaan puhkeavan kirsikkapuun alla pienten kukannuppujen keskellä, oli marmorinen hauta. Haudan päälle oli muotoiltu samasta marmorista kaunis risti, samaan aikaan hento mutta raskas. Sveitsi kumartui haudalle ja pyyhki lumen pois kirjoituksen päältä. Jäätävä tunne jäi pistelemään miehen sormia hänen lukiessa vasemmalla silmällään jälleen kerran kiveen kaiverretut sanat:

_Kevään pieni lintunen jo herää uniltaan. _

_Sisko siivet levittää ja ilmaan lennähtää: _

_on sielunsa viimein vapaa!_

Blondi kaivoi taskuaan. Yksinäinen kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen ja vapisevin käsin hän kaivoi jotain taskustaan. Hän painoi hiljaa suukon esineelle, laski sen siististi maahan valkean kiven eteen ja nousi seisomaan.

"Liechtenstein", mies kuiskasi hiljaa. "Kiitos kaikesta... ja lepää rauhassa."

Ja mies lähti, jättäen jälkeensä vain marmorinvalkean haudan ja violetin satiininauhan.


End file.
